Jay Petrelli
Jay Selene Petrelli is a character who will be used in World 2: Reflections by Lowri. She will be an adoptive daughter to Simon Petrelli. Although a non-evolved human naturally, she will be given the abilities of Psionic Energy Conversion, Mesmerization and Fault Detection, using xenopsychic wish fulfilment. Appearance Jay will have grey eyes, as a child, and red hair which will contain a hint of copper colouring in it. She will wear her hair quite long. Her skin tone will be pale and she will have a light scattering of freckles. As she grows, her hair will darken somewhat and become much more coppery, and she'll let it grow even longer, and her eyes will also lighten. Her skin will become tanned. As a child, she'll be dressed mainly in bright pink clothes since this will be her favourite colour, but she will outgrow this, thankfully, and will prefer darker, tighter and more revealing clothes. She will not bother much with make-up, jewellery or hair styling, preferring a more natural and wild beauty for herself. Abilities Jay will be a non-evolved human naturally, but she will be given abilities when still a young child, because of her jealousy towards her older adoptive siblings, who'll have abilities naturally. The first of these abilities will be Psionic Energy Conversion. Using this, she will be able to absorb energy from thought-waves and convert it into other forms. Doing so will destroy the thought, and so she will have to take care in targeting specific thoughts. She could remove an unwanted or negative thought, idea or memory from herself or from others, and the ability can also be used to protect against mental abilities. The psionic energy can then be converted into many other forms, such as a sonic or kinetic blast, telekinesis, electricity or fire. Her second ability will be Mesmerization. This ability can manifest in a flurry of dazzling sparkles, or a finger snap or hand motion, or perhaps an entrancing dance. It can be used to distract foes from a much more important matter, or just to keep them fixated on whatever Jay desires, so that they are too preoccupied to retaliate to attacks. It can also be used to just confuse the foe or cause him or her to “space-out”. Jay's final ability will be Fault Detection. Using this ability, she will be able to reflexively sense the faults and weaknesses of every object and person, upon sight. It could be used to find an enemy's weak point or vulnerability, and would thus be particularly useful in battle. It could also be used to detect an ally's weaknesses in order to warn him or her of them, and to detect her own weaknesses in order to correct them. In addition to sensing personal weaknesses, Jay can also sense faults in objects, buildings and ideas. The faults can be of any nature, ranging from a physical design flaw or an illness, to a psychological problem or a vulnerability to a particular ability Family *Biological mother - Sophie James *Biological father - Robbie Johnson *Adoptive father - Simon Petrelli *Adoptive older brother - Aubrey Petrelli *Adoptive older sister - Macie Petrelli History At first, Jay will be raised alone by her biological mother, Sophie James, since her father will not want anything to do with either of them. However, when Jay is 3, Sophie will die in a car crash, and the child will be put up for adoption. She will be adopted by Simon Petrelli. About a month later, she will be given abilities by her uncle Monty, after he learns that she is jealous of her adoptive siblings for having abilities. Etymology Jay is an English name which is a species of bird, and also means "victory" in Sanskrit. Her middle name, Selene, is a Greek name which means "moon", and was the name of a Greek goddess. Her adoptive surname, Petrelli, is Greek in origin and means "rock". Her maternal surname, James, is Hebrew and means "supplanter", while her paternal surname means "God is gracious". Category:Characters Category:Future Characters Category:Lowri's Characters.